"GLORIOUS Apocalypse" (Urd/Identity Month Roleplay) (Trisell)
“GLORIOUS Apocalypse” INTRODUCTION A short… fuzzy… crowned man-child named “Urd” invited you and others to a Halloween party. When prompted for why, he simply answered in a voice not quite girly enough baritone voice “THE RULES OF THE PROMPTED SCRIPT ARE AT HAND! THUS COMMANDS THE FOURTH!” It was… eventful to say the least. Also there was a lynx woman dressed as a pumpkin… or skeleton, who was referred to as “Virus”, a bald white-faced girl in a hoodie named “Rin”, a white cat man in some kind of apocalypse armor who was called “Masker”, a pale lynx man named “Astral” who claimed to be a vampire, a half goat half lion centaur named “Professor Calto” and his assistant white cat with purple and pink designs called “PPE”, and finally a brown wolf in a t-shirt and jeans—probably in his mid-thirties—simply called “Shamus”. Others were there of course, but these stood out with their personalities and slight act of mayhem. The party was still going strong when a voice filled all of the planet. It referred to itself as “The Hijacker”. Whatever entity this was, it had decided that a game would be played by your group in particular. The fuzzy man attempted to use some kind of power to change reality for defense, but the Hijacker (as it claimed) ripped the power from the fuzzy one, laughing as it explained how they would drain the power of the planet as well as everyone on it eventually unless enough people to the entity’s liking gave themselves over—pledging an allegiance, and that in the meantime you could all do whatever you want. They gave a year’s time as powers would diminish, but before they could continue explaining, someone interrupted with a long thick cackle. Before the blast knocked you out, all you heard was “Delicious”. WARNING Powers will be minimized in this roleplay. If you have powers, there may be times when you will be able to access parts, but they will be brought down and up and different moments. PARTICIPANTS * Saren the Darl Lynx (user) * Trisell Chronos (Host) * Silverknight01 (user) CHARACTERS *Exspira *Rin Elder Identity *Virus *Professor Calto and PPE *Urd *Astral Hellervein *Masker *Zazzy Mace PLEASE WRITE THE FOLLOWING WITH YOUR NAME BELOW. “I __________ by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” START As you awake, you find the remains of the party gazebo. You are mortal. The brown wolf hands you a mug with water in it. “You’re awake, that’s good,” He sighs in relief. Meanwhile the previously-white-faced bald girl—Rin—is wearing a grey hoodie with black scales and red/orange hair, yelling angrily about “Her”. Exspira rubbed his eyes as he woke up; internally praying to whatever god is out there that he was just strongly hallucinating because his estranged brother spiked the punch bowl without him knowing that he was even here. "Can you hear me?" The wolf asked. ".... Yes...? Something tells me I'm not in some hallucination, please tell me I'm wrong.." "Afraid not," He shook his head. "Here," he held out his hand to help Expira up. Exspira took the hand. "Bloody hell; I still have all my gear right..?" He asked, referring to his saber, boots and gloves specifically. "I wouldn't know," The wolf shrugged as he pulled him up. "I didn't lose anything so your things should be fine," his items would be with him if he carried them with him. Seeing as those three items are the source of Exspira's trademark abilities; specifically black fire and osteomancy, he always made sure to carry them around. "Thank god for that.. Sooo... Who's this 'her' that bald chick was screaming about?" "Uh... what do you remember before you passed out?" "Coming to a party, having a glass of punch; trying to explain to a group of pissed off women that know my brother that they had the wrong fucking ghost, getting slapped by said women... Quite a bit actually.." Exspira sighed, rubbing his cheek from the phantom pain. "I hate Saren sometimes... No, wait.. Make that all the time." "So you don't remember when the big voice started giving ultimatums?" "Uhhhh... Maybe..? I remember telling it to go fornicate with a spiked baseball bat." "Alright, um..." The wolf pondered for a moment, scratching his chin. "So, something interrupted the party... some kind of game or... something. He- or it or whatever, wants everyone to play their game, following them like slaves or something. The striped lady wasn't happy about this, so she pretty much frayed the whole area, and escaped with the Urd guy." "Oooookayyyyy...?" Exspira trailed off, hinting for the wolf to continue on as he felt there was more to this than he was being told. The wolf half-winced at the prompt, looking up a bit to try and search his own memory for details. "The Urd guy was the host? The big voice thing stole his power or something?" "Alright, first thing's first.. Anyone have a can of soda..? Second; Why do I have the feeling that I'm involved in what could only be one of the most troublesome situations i've ever heard..?" "You could ask someone I suppose," He shrugged. "As for the latter, well... yeah that's a bit self-evident. I'm Shamus by the way." "I'm Exspira.." "Pleasu-" "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!" Rin yelled, waving her arms about. "Nnnope." Exspira yawned, plopping back down on the ground. Shamus jumped slightly at Exspira's sudden drop. "Uh..." "VIRUS HAS URD," Rin explained, "AND WE NEED URD TO GET THIS ALL FIXED! I CAN TRACK DOWN WHERE THEY WENT, BUT WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER WITH THIS!" "Sounds like a job for someone who actually gives a hoot~" Exspira said, pointing his finger up to the sky. "Let me know when you find someone... Unless I get something out of this~" "Considering we're probably going to die if we don't get this done with quickly..." Shamus began. "Eh, Already dead.. But fine, I'll play along." (At the beginning it says "You are mortal", basically making everyone slowly reverting to a regular person state. Mind you, your character will still be a ghost at first, but eventually everyone will slowly be turning) "We'd best go," Astral--The vampire lynx--spoke up. "At least we won't be in a destroyed nowhere." Most of the group started down the road that led to the gazebo originally. (something that Exspira knew nothing about lol.) "Alrighty then.." Exspira yawned; following the group with a sleepy look on his face. (No one does really so no worries) It was slow-going at first. "Can't she just teleport us?" The white cat called "Masker" asked. "She's one of those... chaos sand things." "Something's messing with all that right now," Rin replied. "Just like we can't leave the planet, I can't quick travel... I can do this though!" Her foot extended out, seats forming atop it as some kind of hovering crafts formed. Exspira blinked; if something was messing with their powers then... He went to poke Rin in the back of her neck; fully expecting for his finger to phase through. His finger did phase through for the moment, though Rin jerked aside, clutching her neck while giving him a confused look. It seemed he was just slightly more physical than before. Exspira blinked. "Looks like you guys aren't the only one who's abilities are being messed with; sorry about that.." Rin shrugged. "You getting on?" "Yeah." Exspira hopped on one of the seats her foot made. She detached soon after, hopping to the front as they sped off down the road. They traveled quite quickly through the countryside before finally nearing what looked like a gas station in the far distance. "ANYBODY WANT SNACKS!?" Rin called back. Exspira shook his head no. "There were plenty of snacks back at the party if you recall," The Masker noted. "I'm not exactly hungry," The lion-goat man--Calto--spoke up, "but this travel is making me a bit ill." "Okay, a quick bathroom stop or whatever," Rin noted as they slowed in front of the station. No one appeared to be around, but as they looked down the hill that the station lay nearly at the top of, the rest of the land looked severely burned. No trees were in sight, but black scorch marks were everywhere. Even shattered glass from what appeared to be glazed rocks were noticed about. "The hell...? It looks like the aftermath of a week long binge drinking fest my brother's so fond of doing.." Exspira muttered, looking at the scorched land he drew his saber and hopped off his seat; walking towards the gas station. Calto walked inside immediately. The white cat girl ran over in attempt to hug Expsira as Rin stayed at the craft to guard. Astral groaned while looking at the back of his hand before following the others. Exspira blinked; letting the white cat girl hug him, albeit he was very confused about why. "Uhm.." Rin eventually glanced over. "Oh. Yeah she does that... she's um, Emoted." "Qué?" Exspira responded, having no clue what Emoted even meant. "Emoted Identities," Rin clarified. "They uh, they can only really show one emotion. So... you made a friend," She chuckled. "... Huh, alright." Exspira said, he was just rollin with it. The feline didn't seem to be letting go at the moment. Rin turned to go inside before pausing. "Wait a- "she looked back over the hill. "Hey!" She pointed down at what seemed to be a body before dashing down the road. Exspira petted the Feline's head. "Should we follow her..?" She didn't respond verbally, only looking toward Rin's direction before beginning to jog after her. Exspira shrugged. "That answers that.." He said, following after the two. A half-burned mobian body, groaning weakly on the floor: twitched their fingers just slightly as Rin carefully began carrying them back up. "Hope this isn't one of those zombie things..." Rin noted. "Stab it in the brain?" Exspira asked. "Well that's IF it's a zombie," Rin noted, carrying the body to the station building. "Fiiiiine..." They sat down the mobian on one of the counters. The store itself didn't appear harmed, but no one was in sight. Calto walked out from the bathroom, immediately seeing the harmed mobian. "What happened here?" He rushed over. Exspira shrugged. "Ask the transformer over there." He pointed to Rin. "I just found him on the-" Rin turned to Exspira. "Oh I get it, ha!" She smiled before clearing her throat and turning back to the harmed person. "Are they alive?" The hybrid asked. "For now, yeah," Rin explained. "Normally I'd heal them but I'm not sure that'll work now." "Well I have something that could help," The goat-lion reached into his pocket, pulling out a pale yellow vial. Exspira chuckled; glad that someone got the reference. "Well; I'm not sure if I'll be of any use, but I could scavenge some food for our new friend here, there's probably some left.." "Oooh. Food! All the time the the best time for snacks." A random feline suddenly chimed from behind. Exspira's reaction to someone sneaking up on him like that was quite... Dramatic; meaning to say he ended up turning around with his hand on Charon's handle. The cat was equally startled. "AAAGH!?" She yelped. "I have spinkles.. AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE EM!" She said, mildly shaking a little bottle of sprinkles in an attempt to ward off evil. "Wait. why are we surprised again?" Exspira just blinked, once, twice.. "God, if you're real.. Please smite my undead ass? Dis bitch is cray cray.. Q~Q" (We're just on short pause so Silverknight01 can join in.) (Aight XD) (crashing the party xD) (*noise maker*) "Please settle down," Calto said. "I need to concentrate..." "Aw, sorry. My powers have been on the fritz for awhile." She said, wiggling her fingers to demonstrate what she meant. All that came out was a sad sputtering whoopee cushion noise. Rin covered her mouth to keep from laughing, leading to her hair poofing out into a brief deflating afro. Calto began spreading the vial's contents over the mobian's body. His fingers dabbed along the edges with precision as the skin tissue on the body burned off and foam formed over it, creating new matter. Exspira looked at what Calto's doing. ".... Holy... Fuck.." "...Is that like putting glaze on a doughnut?" Zazzy randomly commented, squatting down to get a closer look. The hybrid didn't answer until the body started gasping for air, slowly beginning to breathe regularly. "It is a basic matter fluid," Calto explained. "It adapts to the programming of whatever matter it touches, in this case, someone's body." The feline gasped. Or at least, that what it sounded like she did. "Its like a life potion then. Woow." She said, genuinely trying to make sense of what was going on. "Will they be ok?" "Dunno, now let's get a snack." "The place is stacked with stuff," Rin noted. "Weird. Guess no one came in today? Aaaaaaaanyway, we gots to get goin' soon here, so hurry up and get yer' stuff people." "Yeah yeah.." Exspira shrugged, going to the coolers to grab a few soda's and a bag of beef jerky from the snacks section. Zazzy ended up finding some canned peaches and a few water bottles. In which she stuffed under her poncho. Making it stick out a little. Exspira grabbed a few more items, namely some earbuds and the cash inside the safe and registers before walking back to Rin's location. The body of the mobian was brought with them as they continued on their drive. "Why are we bringing him?" Astral asked. "Why not?" Rin asked. "Could know something, plus it's better to stick together right?" "I think he's waking up," Shamus lifting the head of the mobian slightly as they groaned, flickering their eyes open a bit. "Aw, I was hoping it was a zombie.." Exspira pouted lightly. "That wouldn't help our situation." "Rhaaaagh..." the mobian slowly lifted up, pawing his arms around for a moment. "... Yeah that... Now I just feel embare-" "Were you pretending to be a zombie?" Rin asked. The mobian remained silent, blushing in his failed attempt. Rin just snickered slightly. "Could you explain what happened to you?" Shamus asked. "A big red light?" The mobian shrugged. "Uh... a bunch of people were blown up. I kind of ducked in the underpass but I got scorched anyway I guess... now I'm alive. How am I alive?" "Life juiceeees!" Zazzy said, wiggling her fingers in exaggeration. Through a mouthful of slimy looking peaches. "Through the power of science, that I don't even fucking know about.." Exspira sighed. "Okay... well, um... d-" "ATTENTION PASSENGERS!" Rin called back as they neared a giant stone wall. A massive door was at the front of it. "I'D LIKE TO ASK EVERYONE TO PLEASE TAKE PICTURES OF THE GREAT WALL OF WHAT-THE-" "That... wasn't there before," The mobian noted. "Th-... that's... that's not-" He just shook his head. The transport slowed as they neared the structure. Zazzy stuck her head out a little because people's head were blocking her view. "Waaa?" "The fuck is that?" Exspira summed it up, looking at the structure. "I believe those of higher intelligence refer to it as 'A wall' the Masker quipped as he hopped out of the transport toward it. The white cat-Identity girl dashed up after him toward the wall. She began knocking on the door but nothing happened... so she began pounding away at it: some dents appearing. "Hey! If all else fails, we can still climb over the wall. Right?" Zazzy said optimistically. Exspira looked at Masker. "Sod off you bloody twat." He shrugged, he knew his powers were fading; but he wanted to see if he could at least manage one last phase through an object; in this case it was the wall While he was definitely losing intangibility, the majority of his powers still remained for now. Judging by the impact of the dents done by the emoted identity, they all seemed to have the majority of their powers for the moment. He would be able to phase through for the time. The vampire lynx, Astral, groaned a bit as he shielded his head. "There needs to be shade..." The blonde kitty had decided to unclip her poncho and set it on top of the vampire's head. "Does that help??" Zazzy asked. Astral stiffened for a moment, but didn't seem to remove it: just remaining silent in a bit of embarrassment. So Exspira managed to phase through the wall. ".... Bloody hell this shit's not going to last." Exspira sighed. He arrived at the other side soon after. A scorched plain of land was in front of him, torches lit at the tip with fire lining a black road toward a large overlapping fold of land. Noise was coming from this. The emoted Identity girl broke through next to him, glancing about through her large hole. "Huh.." Exspira shrugged, drawing his sword Charon. The feline stared in silent surprise at the land's awful state. Zazzy slightly gasped, and not so much as a peep came out of her mouth. "Hey!" A somewhat distorted but hostile voice called out. An Identity dashed toward them with a large bladed staff in hand. Their body was sparking up in different sections as they neared. Exspira held his weapon defensively; watching as the identity dashed towards him with a critical eye. Instead of taking defensive action, Zazzy waved at the charging identity. "HEY! WE'RE NOT HERE TO HURT ANYONE." She yelled at the top of her lungs. Probably causing some ringing in people's ears. The Identity seemed directed on her attack. A large glowing hammer grew from her hand as she swung to smash into them. "Oooooohmmygosh. She's coming strait at us! DUCK!" Zazzy yelped. Retreating back into the hole in the wall like a weasel. Exspira rolled the fuck out of the way, trying to get behind the identity and attempt to stab it in the back with Charon. (Charon?) (The name of his sword, he has three objects that have a spirit residing in them; said spirit's are Fro's/CalamityStorm's characters. Basically they give him a power boost.) (Much thanks. Also waiting on you on the Zon'Planos roleplay) The backside of the Identity cracked against the sword as her hand broke off to the ground. Her body was cracking apart, barely still holding together. (I did reply earlier; unless you had started a different section.) Exspira didn't give the Identity any reprieve; placing both hands on the pommel he attempted to plunge his sword hilt deep in the Identity's back. Zazzy peeked through the hole again to see what was going down. Despite it all she still felt pity for the Identity. "WAIT. She's already so wounded. Show a little mercy here.." The feline called. Hoping that this wouldn't end as badly as her first attempt. As the sword slid further in, a blast of energy shot out in his direction, spasming as the Identity screamed through distortions, trying to remain constructed. Exspira's first instinct was to phase, but powers were weakened and he can't phase through energy anyways so he was struck full on in the chest; most likely being flung off the identity's back and hitting a wall with a crash, his sword still in hand. "Ughhh.." He groaned, slowly standing up and stretching his back; wincing at the popping noises. "I am showing Mercy, ever hear of a mercy killing? Whatever's wrong with that thing is probably not going to just subside painlessly.." He quipped, barely glancing in Zazzy's direction as he spoke; his focus on the hostile Identity. Zazzy froze for a moment, before snorting in defiance. She launched through the hole and tumbled along the ground with surprising speed. Before he knew it she was right next to Exspira "A life can't be spent like money can." The kitty said, with hinting harshness. Her attention changed to the identity, and her frown deepened. "..Can I come over to help..? Or you gonna try to zap me?" She called gingerly. The Identity was slowly stabilizing, only looking over silently. "She's using up her power," Rin noted as she walked through the hole. "Ge'bac-k-k-k," The Identity vibrated. Exspira scoffed at Zazzy. "How fucking naive are you kid.. Of course it can, and it's the same old shit whether you're living or you're dead." Zazzy payed no attention to the tempered Exspira. Or the topic at all. "Uuuuh, what do you mean by that??" She asked Rin. Exspira sighed, at times like this he really considered drinking his problems away like his twin brother does; at least then he could stop caring. Rin didn't answer immediately. She walked up to the Identity just as a blast went off. Tendrils shot out from the hooded red-haired girl's back, spreading out with a wall of energy to enclose the blast, forcing it back into the Identity. "Goodness..." Shamus watched, stepping back. "There's more of that in our way?" "...Probably. " the wide eyed feline replied. Trying hard to not freak out. "....." Exspira just sheathed his weapon. "Riiight; and are you going to try and talk them to death like you did this time?" Exspira asked sarcastically. "Considering our situation..." Shamus noted, "talking might actually save us in circumstances. The ground shook for a moment as Rin relaxed a bit. The Identity's nanite sand lay still on the ground. "Because you people rely on your powers too much~?" "I don't have powers," Shamus noted. "Well aren't you just one big bundle of grump. You must have been hanging around my cousin." Zazzy said with verve. "You just need to smile more." "Why are you all bickering so much?" Calto addressed as he and the others made it through. "We don't have time to fight, we need to keep moving." "That seems to be the destination," The Masker pointed ahead to the overlayered section of land. "Hopefully Virus will be just as unstable as this one." "Hopefully, maybe then I can find out what's fucking with my abilities and get that resolved." Exspira said, ignoring Zazzy right now. "Um. Yeah, but wouldn't she be crazy powerful, even when she's unstable?" The simple minded cat asked. "She's not the only one," Rin walked forward toward the overlap. "We're here for the short crown person," Calto reminded. "We could sneak past." "Short crown person..? The hell.." "Oh. I think I know who you mean. He was the host at the party.." "Yes, w-" "We're exposed," The masker hissed. "We need to hide." "... Everyone gather," Astral commanded. Zazzy backed up to the group, and smoothed down her tail fur that was still sticking up. "But where would we...?" "Shut up and do what the guy says, he might have a plan." Exspira retorted rather rudely, walking over to Astral. Rin gave Zazzy a reassuring smile as they got closer. Astral extended his arms out, a black mist forming around them all as they started molding into the floor, as a shadow. The first thing Zazzy did was wiggle her fingers in their weird state. "Whoooa." "Imbecile.." Exspira muttered. "Shaddup," Rin pointed feistily. "Move quickly and quietly," Astral hissed. "This won't last long," He charged toward the fold. ",,,,,," Exspira wordlessly tried flipping Rin off before moving. The blonde kitty noticed the rude gesture and quickly slammed his hand down with a short smack. Exspira did not relent with the one finger salute, though he did glare at the blonde kitty slightly. The others made their way toward the overlap. It didn't take long before they were overhead a large crater. Fire torches were everywhere with metallic cages holding various people. Identities walked about and different building structures were about. A center one, spiraling in shape, appeared most important. "... How much you wanna bet we'll find the creepy lookin man child with a crown and whatsherface in that spiral building..?" Exspira asked. "...I don't think we should jump to any assumptions. Theres plenty of places Urd could be hidden here." The cat said thoughtfully. The shadow forms began to fade off. "Out of view, now!" The Masker hissed before rushing to the backside of one of the buildings. Exspira muttered a curse, making a dash for the nearest hiding spot. The blonde dived behind a small wall and was quick to tuck her tail in so it wouldn't stick out. They returned to their normal bodies. Rin stuck near Zazzy for the moment. Calto and PPE seemed to have stayed behind at the wall. "I can't really tell where they are," Rin noted. "Must be because of the whole... weakening... thing." "How are we gonna find them then?" Zazzy hissed quietly. "The old fashioned way you dolt; split up and stick to the shadows." Exspira retorted quietly, honestly feeling like the only one who wasn't too bothered by the loss of his powers. 'By god i'm glad I listened to Charon's advice on not being too reliant on his powers..' "If it comes down to it," Astral spoke, "some of us will be required to distract so others can get to Urd. I suggest Rin-" The red-haired Identity glared at this notion for a moment, but then relaxed. "Actually... that makes sense. We ne-" "I'll do it," The Masker spoke up. "These 'Identities' hate me enough as it is. I'll be easily able to get their attention." "Alright, well let's get closer to the center building," Rin dashed to the back of another building. "Someone needs to be our hawkeyes..." The Masker noted. "You guys have radios and ear pieces..?" Exspira asked. "The centaur might have been able to make us something like that," The Masker noted. "I can make those," Rin called over, "but you'll need to wait a bit." "... Do you have something like that?" Astral asked Zazzy. Zazzy pulled out two pink walkie talkies from under her poncho. "Weeeell. Kinda." "Give one to me and keep the other," Masker said. The cat carefully handed the guy one of her walkies, and gave a silent thumbs up. "Good, now-" "Here," Rin tossed over a set of quick-made communication bricks. "Careful ab-" "I can whisper too," a different voice called... from inside the building they were all nearby. A red glow began appearing on the wall facing Exspira. "The fuuck..?" Exspira whispered to himself. Rin dove to shove Exspira out of the way as a blast of energy burned out through the wall. "WHOA." Zazzy yelped. Rolling out of the way. Exspira fell on his ass. "Shi-!?" Rin dove into the building, forcing the blast back as flashing lights started up inside. "Move, NOW!" Masker began dashing along the houses. Zazzy was on her feet and running in no time, following the others very closely, she dare not look back. Exspira stood up, rubbing his head before running off. 'This ain't good.' Masker pointed toward the center building as he broke off, running way from the area while yelling. Around four Identities began chasing after him. Rin rushed out from the building, chasing after Exspira, Zazzy, and Astral. The center building had a large cross-bar gate they could easily see through. A lava pit with stone steps leading to something in the center hidden by the smoke and... steam apparently. "......." Exspira sighed, getting the feeling that stuff was going to get more complicated soon. "Are we SURE about this?? Because it could be trapped!" The cat called. "There's not much else we can do," Astral ducked away. "I'll find you all in some minutes if it goes badly." "That's no- ugh!" Rin began scaling the top of the center building. With surprising agility ,Zazzy scaled up the wall. Glancing back to see if anyone needed help. http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/c3/c308d88f9e24a0e87e70925ad19c39c2cae411a95aa5312b9f0e3c671739ccfe.jpg Exspira didn't seem to have trouble scaling the wall. The top opened to a large volcano-like entrance with smoke and steam steadily flying upward from it. It was not all-encomposing, however, and only came from the center section. Rin immediately flipped down into the hole and along the edges. Tenderly jabbing the wall with the toe of her boot, Zazzy continued from there and started to hop down the wall. "Out of the oven and into the fire." Exspira mumbled as he jumped into the entrance once he reached it. Rin extended an arm out to hold them as she slowly slid down the underside of the wall. Steam was still covering most of the area. "Crap.. Visibility isn't good." Exspira muttered, his paranoia starting to kick in slightly. (As we inch ever so slowly forward...) Zazzy sneezed a few times, and had to cover her nose to keep from doing it again. "Hey. Down here." She called. Rin held up a finger to her mouth as they lowered. Figures were talking in the distance behind the steam. The three landed on warm stone. Rin slowly began stepping one direction along the wall, retracting her arm. Exspira blinked. "Hm..." Zazzy looked around for a moment, before following Rin's lead again as quietly as she could muster. As they went, it was more clear who was talking... screaming actually. "... WILL BE THE DEATH OF ALL MEMBERS OF THIS PLANET! SUCH INSANITY IS QUITE UNHEALTHY!" yelled the voice of the midget-man from through the fog. A chuckling voice came in response. "Guilty." A flash of red signaled where the two voices were specifically, not three yards to the left. Zazzy's ears pricked up and she silently pointed to the flash with her tail. "..... The heck..?" In response to Exspira, Rin began violently gesturing toward where the flashing came from, fingers tensing before inching closer along the walls. The second voice seemed to be moving further away. "Hey, Device! ... Right..." Steps were heard going further away. Exspira silently sighed, inching along the walls towards the flashing. Bracing for the worse, Zazzy managed to stick her head out slightly to peek into the room. Urd was seen in a cage of metal and what seemed to be glass, red energy circling him. He noticed her almost immediately. "GR-" he then slammed his hand against his mouth while waving with the other. Exspira blinked. "So is the creepy dood with the crown in there..?" He asked Zazzy, whispering to avoid drawing attention. Zazzy nodded briefly, and stuck her head back in to check the rest of the crew. "He's got this weird field around him.." She whispered back. "Here..." Rin slowly molded down into the ground to make her way over. The steam was starting to fade out. They wouldn't be hidden for long. (I guess I'll make another edit?) Quickly surveying the area, Zazzy tiptoed into the room and up to the strange man. "Good day," Urd waved. "Do you perchance have access to my freedom?" ".... Stab it with a sword?" The feline looked around the short man for a lock or something. The energy around Urd's prison began to move to the left. Rin seemed to be syphoning it away when a sudden "BOOP!" was sounded, sending the three backward as the floor began opening up to a lava pit. "!?" Exspira looked to stab his sword into a wall in order to swing himself up to use his sword like a balancing stick. Zazzy gasped and drew her claws out to stick to one of the walls. She was trying very hard to keep her fur from burning. "How do we fix this..?!" "Good question!" A swing swooped down from above, a figure sitting atop it. Rin immediately grew out two blades along her arms, kicking her foot out to cover the lava. "I know one excellent way that usually always works.. Kill the one responsible for all the crap going on.." Exspira muttered, standing on Charon. Unfortunatelu his powers were on the limited side, so no much use there. The blonde cat's claws were beginning to ache, so she gradually climbed downward to Rin's cover. "...But thats not an answer!" "Excuse you, but killing is an answer; and usually its the quickest solution~!!" Exspira retorted; he wasn't inclined to move much since the only thing between him and a painful second death is the sword in the wall he's standing on. "Well I feel ignored," The bone-lined feline Identity noted from her swing. "Now comes the part where I figure out if I want to fight all of you or just rise up the lava over us all and see who survives." "I OBJECT!" Urd called from his cage. "Why are you doing this?" Rin tensed. "We all kinda need to beat the... thing that did all this. You're gonna get ruined like everyone else." "... Okay," Virus nodded. "... And?" Exspira looked at Rin. "Wait; so she isn't the one who's screwing up all our abilities..?" He asked. "Well, if not, why would you be trying to fry us here??" The cat asked. "We've done nothing mean to you!" "Were you two, or three," she glanced to Rin, "just tuned out entirely when the massive booming voice said " 'HI, I'M THE BAD GUY AND THIS IS WHAT I PLAN TO DO!'? Honestly I'd say the same to Urd if it weren't his powers stolen for all this... There was a question in there wa-" Rin decided now would be best to show some type of surprise, blasting a bolt of energy at Virus. The red-striped feline side-stepped as the energy hit Urd's cell. She immediately began pulling at the energy to drain it, but a sudden slab of mud-like metal slammed into her hand, imploding it immediately. "Delicious," Virus commented. "Now then, a question?" "Actually, I was out like a light.. I do remember you scowling at the party or somethinf.." "..Same here. So I guess the first question would be, why is he a hostage..?" Zazzy asked "Why not?" The red-striped one smirked. "Maybe I just wanna watch the rats run around." "Meh, good enough reason for anyone who gets their jollies off on reality effing up powers." The blonde kitty's face scrunched up in displeasure. "Thats pretty mean, you. We'll all be toast if we don't work together to figure out whats going on.." Zazzy said in a strained voice. "I already KNOW what's going on," The feline rolled her eyes. "Whatever imposter wants to take over the planet and us wants powerful people like us to be at his side, so he's trying to force us into submission. See, the thing is that I'm really bored of that idea, but I've also got WAY more reserves of energy than most people here so I can just sit around and watch what happens: maybe laugh a bit if your lot breaks and decides to server Ye Ol' Evil Voice." "Work together? F*******k that s**t, I already dislike all of you intensely; don't make it worse by trying to get me to work together with any of you twits; it'll just end up with me trying to shank ya in your sleep." Exspira yawned, pulling out something. "As for you.." He pointed at Virus. "No wonder you don't enjoy parties, you're an even bigger grump than I am.. Bloody loser." "Sounds to me like you took the complete opposite conclusion from that bit there," The red-striped feline retorted. "I'm great at parties... Anything to say?" She looked to Zazzy. "Explain why you were sitting their all grumpy at the Gazebo then." Exspira shot back. "Because Greater-Grump can't wait his turn," She shot him a pretend pouty face before rolling her arm back to Zazzy. "Greater Grump Can't wait his turn because Daft Queen wannabe sucks at keeping things interesting." Exspira replied, not minding at all the fact that only his sword was keeping him from falling into a pit of lava. Zazzy just dangled there looking more and more steely eyed.. Deciding not to acknowledge Virus, she checked around to see where everyone was at. And also looked for a way out. The red-striped feline shifted over to them, shoving the two over the lava to the solid ground. "Nothing to add, huh?" Rin tensed, her fingers twitching,but not acting quite yet. "..." Zazzy stared. Giving her the silent treatment. Exspira sighed, still hanging onto his sword just in case he needed the dang thing. "So, interested?" Virus smirked as she began poking at Exspira, a whip of energy darting toward Zazzy from her other hand. Rin immediately took hold of the energy whip,dissolving it. "And you," Virus turned to Rin. "Awfully quiet. Been a while." "Yeah, well that's because there's nothin' to say," Rin replied. A blasting fissuring sound was coming from Urd's cage. The feline lightly gasped as she realized something. With a few strained taps from her fingers, Zazzy attempted to signal Expira for something as she slowly started to move around Virus. Exspira briefly glanced at Zazzy through peripheral vision as a way to alert Zazzy that her attempt to signal him was a success without alerting Virus to anything fishy by making any motions with his head that may indicate otherwise. The red-striped feline expanded both arms to the sides of both individuals, metallic walls slamming across from them. "Aw, sorry, didn't say it was walking time." "Ugh!" Zazzy growled. She was getting uncharacteristically angry. "You...You.. YOUR JUST SO. GNNN!" The cat hissed, familiar sparks showed up and danced around the feline's body. But did nothing more than a little static electricity. Exspira shrugged. "Y'know, if my three magic doohickeys still worked I'd have skewered you by now; but hey.." He muttered, tying something to the hilt of the weapon before trying to see if he could scale the walls; if he was successful he'd go about getting to urd's cage. The bursting coming from Urd's cage momentarily distracted Virus as she glanced back at the midget man. -I'm just gonna assume that Exspira's attempt to scale those metal walls was a success.- With that climb out of the way, Exspira made a yanking motion with one of his hands; wriggling the sword loose as some light reflected off the metal wire he tied to the hilt of the weapon previously as he started pulling up the wire and sword like he would a rope. (Yes, they were successful. X{D) (Gud, now to wait for Silverz ^w^) (I have descended from.. Netflix land. Look away~) Zazzy decided she would help buy some time by doing what she did best.. Distracting. Digging around in her poncho, she yanked out random she'd use on a hike. And threw them at Virus. "Big. Meanie!" was the best insult she could manage. As she continued to empty the odd pocket in her poncho. The red-striped feline didn't care to flinch from Zazzy's tossing. "You've got some length of supernatural abilities in you still, and you're throwing things ins- wait" she looked back at Rin. "And you're just standing there..." Exspira smirked, now that he had his sword back he tossed it at the roof of the cage, having to time the use of his greatly diminished powers to partially phase the blade through the roof via contact with the wire both as an anchor and to diminish the clanging sound of metal on metal impacts. If this succeeded and the sword was partially embedded into the roof of Urd's cage, Exspira would then cut the thread on his end with a spare knife he had on him, catching the thread and tying it to the knife before repeating the same phasing process as before. Essentially, Exspira tried to make a tightrope for him to walk across; an old trick he picked up on one of his earlier adventures. Discovering a canister of water in her poncho. She quickly unscrewed the top and dumped the water on Virus. The feline tried her hardest to shock the woman, but it seems she couldn't even manage a bolt of electricity. Zazzy realized she'd have to get up close for anything to work. With a sudden burst of energy, Zazzy zipped along the floor and looked for a way to get close without getting nailed on the head. Urd's cage crashed toward the lava below, explosions of the energy building up inside continuing on. Virus decided to ignore Exspira and Zazzy for the moment, save a quick revolving slam of both massive walls around the room to knock whoever away. She immediately rammed into Rin, sending the two through the dome wall. Exspirs cursed, having ri run across the tightrope to hopefully reach the cage before the walls rotation ended up breaking the knife attaching one end of the tightrope. Zazzy had the wind knocked outta her as the walls smacked her like a bug on a wild shield. but she still managed to latch onto one of the walls and climb up it. "Do you need help?!" She called "I'm doing fine!" Exspira shouted back, finally reaching his sword and the top of Urd's cage. The ground began to rumble as the cave began to crack open. "Oi! Creepy Crown Pedo Face Guy! You not dead yet?" Exspira asked, pulling his sword out of the cage roof and attempting to channel a small flicker of black fire at the tip as he hung down from the roof and attempted to jam his weapon through the lock in order to break it. In the meantime. Zazzy retracted her claws and latched onto the walls of the pit again. "Hey! Toss me your wire!" She yelled to Exspira. The lava began to spread out, vanishing from sight as the cage finally exploded, its pieces shooting about. As Exspira was holding onto the cage, he was blasted back from the explosion; bits of metal cutting into him like a shrapnel grenade does to a human standing close to the blast radius. The feline tensed and shielded her face from the random bits of cage shrapnel everywhere. Before reaching out to snag Exspiria from the air, and adding him to the wall with a labored grunt. Thankfully Exspira wasn't heavy, though phasing wasn't exactly easy for him so he was only able to phase for about two seconds; thankfully long enough to avoid getting shrapnel in places that may be fatal. Virus and Rin re-entered the room now, the two locked in a spiral of slicing and small bursts of energy before two elongated arms reached out to the air, yanking upward as a glowing red and green Urd began firing off sparks of energy about. Rin immediately darted to shield the group from the impact as Virus attempted to pull her back. Exspira coughed, hissing as he spat out some blood. "Ngh.. D**n it.." He cursed, shrapnel is not fun when its stuck in your body, and Exspira had a few lacerations from the bits of exploded cage. Zazzy stared round eyed in horror at everything that was happening at once. Flinching under the loud explosions and heat of the lava below. She tried hard to remain calm, but it wasn't working very well. And little static bolts were showing up again because of it. "We.. Need to get out of here!" Zazzy hissed to Exspira. The shooting shrapnel of energy began to concentrate into a steady flow. Rin was unable to act against the two, but this seemed to no longer be an issue when both of Urd's hands penetrated into both her and Virus's heads, blasting outward as he charged into the air, dragging the two into the air. "Not easy when you have f***in shrapnel in ya let me tell you!" He hissed, his usual snark turned up to eleven as he stood up, looking for a way out. (Poor Exspira X{D) (Oh yes, he's gonna give virus and Rin a piece of his mind when this is all over XD) (I'm picturing him using an Old Man voice "Now, listen here, young ladies!") (Ohohohooo no lol, more like he use Burick to spawn tendrils of energy to bind them for a while so he can force them to kiss and make up through a liberal usage of the karate chop to the skull. XD) Zazzy ended up heaving Expiria onto her back. "Hold on.." She gasped, trying to keep her grip. Slowly but surely, she made her way up the wall The area was beginning to crumble as Urd and the two Identities vanished from sight. ".... Good riddance." Exspira grumbled, this was going to be a pain in the arse to explain. With one final heave, Zazzy chucked Espira over the wall an onto the solid floor above. She then Clawed her way up herself. "Ugh.. bleh." She panted. "..I miss my powers." Astral waved to the two of them from some yards away, standing lone. None of the other Identities seemed to be in the area. The glowing red Urd was floating down to the surface now. "What's crown guy doing..?" Exspira grumbled. Slicking her messy hair back, she sat up and rubbed her hands. "I'm not sure.." Urd zipped up to the two, the energy around him could be felt, a burning sensation. "I appear to have absorbed the combined residual energy of these sand people... Perplexing." ".... Can you fix whatever the heck is going on with our powers..? Oh, and bring those two back so I can pimp hand them for all the troubles they caused me?" "But.. Rin was trying to help!" Zazzy said, defending her acquaintance. "Also, are you ok??" She asked Urd. "I feel as though I have digested the soul of the energizer rabbit," The short man answered. "WE MUST STOP THE EVIL HIGHJACK PERSON!" "Help? More like drag my now not undead arse through some trippy chasms of woes sorta junk before getting into a huge catfight with the wannabe Khorne Genderbender.. That's not helping.. Also I want my powers back." Zazzy took a deep breath for a second. "Firstly, urd. How do we do that??" "When waving toward someone, it implies that you should go toward them," Astral sighed as he walked to the three. "Perhaps he is in the atmosphere!" Urd blasted upward into the sky. "......" Exspira sighed. Zazzy was trying to check for any tears in her claws. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Will he come back, eventually?" She asked, glancing up to the sky. "H-" Astral didn't have time to answer before Urd was sent back crashing into the ground after a barrier smashed into him. ".... I believe that answers your question.. Uhhhhhh, What the crap is your name?" Exspira asked, if she already introduced herself then he probably forgot. "Y-yeah." Zazzy muttered. Still a little dazed from the recent events. "Well. NOW what??" "...We need to get his attention," Astral theorized. "If we can get the entity to come here, perhaps we can overpower him. Theoretically, if Urd touches him, perhaps he can steal back the power." "... Theory is different than practice." "Ok. Maybe we can blow the building up? And fill it with lots of confetti. That would definitely draw attention." Zazzy suggested. "What building?" Astral questioned. "Where the heck would we get all that confetti..?" "There was like that weird center piece spiraling thing that we saw coming in, right? Well. What exactly does that do?" Zazzy inquired. "How the balls should I know?" Exspira asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "That's what you just escaped from: the center building," Astral reminded. "WE MUST LOCATE THE POPULATED AREAS!" Urd proclaimed. "ANSWERS MUST BE FOUND!" "YEAH?!" Zazzy chimed in. "LES' DOOO IT!" "..... God, if you truly do exist then please smite me now." Exspira sighed, actually praying for that to occur. Urd grabbed the three of them before blasting away from the makeshift Identity city toward the main road again where he placed them back on the hovercraft Rin created earlier. The others were waiting. "Ah, you saved him. Well done," Calto congratulated. "YAY TEAM!" Zazzy cheered. Raising a open hand to Exspiria.. "HIGH FIVES! You know you wanna~" "I really don't." Exspira refused, keeping his hands inside his pockets with a bit of a sneer on his face. "... What do we do now?" Calto asked. "Travel, I suppose," Astral noted. "We must find higher ground to attack the barrier!" Urd suggested. "I thought you wanted to travel to populated areas," Astral reminded. "I change my mind!" Zazzy sighed. "We're never gonna get anywhere quarreling!" "Yes yes.. I've heard that line many times by now, but I just want to get my powers back." "Perhaps I can restore them!" Urd suggested, shooting some energy toward Exspira, which burned at him briefly before stopping. Exspira hissed from the burning feeling before he tried to create a ball of black flames in the palm of his left hand. The cat bounced a little bit. "Hey Did it work?!" She asked hopefully. After some stinging, Exspira found his power slowly manifesting. "Whooa! Hey! Do me!" Zazzy said, turning to Urd. The midget-man repeated the process toward Zazzy. At first, nothing happened. But then a fizzle of static suddenly fluffed up Zazzy's hair. "Moment of truth.." She wiggled her fingers, and from it came little bolts of lightning. "Oh. My. Gosh." Zazzy breathed. "I GOT MY POWERS BACK!" she squealed, bouncing around the group in a fitful burst of energy. "It most-likely is not permanent," Astral warned. "We should use these sparringly. I would suggest finding a high enough point to attempt a breakout. If we can somehow penetrate through the barrier, we can find this 'Hijacker'." "And then, I can shank this jerkbag!" Exspira shouted. Zazzy came to an abrupt halt. Not wanting to have her powers die out again. "So. Whats the barrier made of? Can we poke a hole through ti, or would we have ta' deactivate something to turn the whole thing off?" "The barrier is composed of my original powers," Urd explained. "Only those who can control the energy can manipulate it." "Mmmm. So, could you manipulate the barrier?" Zazzy asked. "If his powers are drained..? It's not likely, then again I don't know this one.." "... If we managed to get a sample of the energy," Calto spoke up, "I may be able to do something about that." "... Well it happened back at the 'party'," Astral noted. "We would need to go-" With a green flash, the group found themselves back at the now destroyed Halloween Party location. "... Well..." "That was convenient.." Exspira chuckled, now that he had his mana back he could use Burick and Fantasia more often so as to acclimate to the drain they put on his mana reserves when he uses them. "I am using the power of chaos!" Urd declared. "Yes, well," Calto made his way toward the wreckage. "I need my computer." Zazzy poked around the wreckage, and found an old doughnut. In which she proceeded to nibble upon. "What does your computer look like? Maybe I can help!" "A laptop," He informed. "Where is the striped woman?" Astral questioned. "What?" Calto asked. Exspira actually started phasing through the rubble in the hopes of finding this laptop quickly. It wasn't long before a nearly flat piece of metal was located, a plug port at the end. Exspira used burick to create a tendril of strange red energy in order to grab the laptop and exit the rubble pile. "Oh! Hey! 'Spira fownd the thang!" Zazzy called through a slurred mouthful of food. Calto quickly opened it once it was brought over. "I'll need a po-" Urd quickly began charging up the laptop. "... Quite," The hybrid man began typing away. "Yes... Alright, look around for any trace of that energy left," A small whirring was going on within the laptop. "I'm developing a tracking system for energy signatures." Zazzy had inched ever so closely to Urd to watch him work. "Can you talk to computers?" She asked, seeming in awe. Exspira yawned. "Talking to computers would be cool." "Me?" Urd turned to her. "Here," Calto held up a few small rectangles to the group. "Use these. Quickly please." Zazzy grabbed one of the shapes and held it up in the light to get a better look at it. "How do We use em?" "It should attract high concentrations of energy. Simply get close enough and it should be absorbed into it." "COOOL!" She gushed. Suddenly flinching at the realization that she was a concentration of energy. "Do..Do I count..??" Zazzy asked, holding the square as far away from herself as she could. "E-uh... What kind of energy? Actually," He turned to Exspira as well. "And you?" "I'll do it, most of my powers come from three voices taking up residence in my head anyways." Exspira shrugged. "As long as it's done quickly," Astral noted. "All I gotta do is get close, how hard could that be..?" Exspira foolishly asked. "Actually it's quite simple," Calto nodded. "If you can work quickly and carefully that would be appreciated." "Oh. ok then." Zazzy said, before exploding with excitement. "WE'RE GONNA DO IT! We can get everyone's powers back!" She cheered, her face taking form of an emoji.. ' :D ' "Got it." Exspira nodded. Calto went back to typing on his laptop, waiting for them to begin searching. Exspira began floating around for.. Well whatever, he wasnt paying attention when the science babble was on. A slow beep was heard as they passed around, mostly when they got near Urd, who stepped away to avoid disrupting the process. The smell of rotting pumpkin was becoming thick near the destroyed roof, but the beeps were also becoming more frequent. Two guesses where our favorite ghost was floating towards. Zazzy sneezed from the terrible smell.. Covering her nose, as she joined the search. Quickly changing direction whenever the beeping slowed or quickened As they neared closer to the roof, the signal increased, but nothing was actually located. It seemed to be coming from higher up. Exspira tried to float upwards, seeing as he had his powers and he is a ghost. Zazzy ended climbing up the roofing and stood upon the tippy top. "Hey. Its further up.." She said in a rather nasally voice, because she was pinching her nose. It was faint, but they could see brief flickers up in the sky, streaming around. "Experia.. Look!" She said, briefly talking her hand off her nose to point up to the sky. "You think you can get up there??" "Yeah!" Exspira shouted, floating up in the direction Zazzy pointed. Small thin strips of the energy were seen about. The detector slowly pulled at each as Exspira got close. "Keep going! Theres these weird light beams up there!" Zazzy called. "I am!" Exspira shouted as he kept floating towards the light beams. It didn't take long for a green light to start flashing on the device as it filled to the needed amount. (Yo, I need to skip this turn x'D) With that, Exspira floated back down to the group. "You have it?" Calto asked. "I think he does! It got pretty shiny, it was super pretty. ALSO IT SMELLS OVER HERE!" Zazzy yelled to the group, as she hopped down from the building, and ran to meet with the others. "Yes, now take it~" Exspira handed it to Calto. Soon Calto had transfered the energy into a small serum, injecting a select amount into Urd. The short crowned man's hands began to light up a bright cream yellow, if faintly. "EXCELSIOR!" He hopped about. "We need to get him up against that barrier," Astral noted. "Hopefully he has enough energy to burst through,and once he does, he find the... 'Hijacker' and overwhelm him." "Leave that to me~" Cue a terrifyingly ominous laugh from Exspira as he picked up Urd. "What is this? Urd ball?" Zazzy asked. Finally with the rest of the gang. "We'll be down here in the meantime," Calto called up. "I do not posses abilities of flight myself." A humming was heard up above, getting louder. Zazzy's ears swiveled up to the sky before her own head look upward. "That doesn't sound good.." Exspira grinned and chucked Urd at whatever was up there. "EAT A -cheese burger-!!!" A sizzling went off as Urd collided with the barrier: spreading open a small hole as he strained to keep it open. "Ah! We need to get in there." Zazzy said randomly. "BUT I CAN'T FLYYY.." She groaned. Before suddenly perking up as an idea came to mind. "Hey! Throw me up there like you did to Urd!" Zazzy said to Exspira. Bouncing on her feet ever so slightly. (Saren) (Is this RP dead?) (Well I've reminded Saren multiple times but to no avail.) Category:Roleplays Category:Identities (Species) Category:Private/Closed Roleplays